swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Meerian
Meerian Species data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from it's Ultimate Alien Anthology Web Enhancement counterpart). Meerians are small, wiry humanoids who move in a slow, deliberate manner. Their short stature and relative strength make them excellent miners. When Republic survey teams learned that the Meerians' homeworld, Bandomeer, was rich with minerals, their discovery prompted hundreds of mining companies to begin pillaging the planet's resources. The Meerians, primitive by galactic standards, had little sway with the Republic and their mining consortiums. Despite the Galactic Senate's recognition of the Meerians as the rightful owners of Bandomeer, the Meerians have earned nothing more than the right to help with the strip-mining and share the profits. Meerians continue to have little say in what happens to their world. Hundreds of generations of mining on Bandomeer have forced the Meerians to adapt to the constant smog and particulate matter permeating the atmosphere. Their lungs and nose filter filter out most harmful chemicals and toxins, allowing them to move around in areas where Breath Masks are normally required. Despite their resilience, Meerians want nothing more than to make Bandomeer a more hospitable home. They want to reduce the amount of mining and repair the damaged ecosphere, but to date their efforts have met with little success. Meerians prefer to speak eye-to-eye and use comfortable seats with repulsorlifts when conversing with taller Species. They believe that speaking eye-to-eye is one way to insure that all participants in a conversation regard one another as equals. Meerian Characteristics Personality: Meerians are agreeable, optimistic, and sympathetic to the needs of others. They can see and appreciate opposing sides of an argument, which often makes it hard for Meerians to reach a decision or consensus without much debate or equivocation. The apathy of the mining corporations has introduced an "Every Meerian for himself" mentality into Meerian society- an attitude unknown to previous generations. Several Meerians who have embraced this philosophy have taken their earnings and left Bandomeer, setting their sights on the stars. Physical Description: Meerians have metallic hair, with pale silver and lustrous gold being the most prominent colors. Meerians lack pupils, and their eyes also retain a metallic hue, often matching the color of their hair. Skin tone is pale, due to the lack of sunlight that makes it through the polluted sky of Bandomeer. Adult Meerians stand between 1.1 and 1.6 meters tall. Age Groups: Meerians age at the following stages: Homeworld: Bandomeer, a mining world in The Outer Rim. One massive landmass and one enormous sea divide the planet nearly in half. Languages: Meerians speak and read Meerian. They can learn to speak Basic with no difficulty. Example Names: GanFel, GilVog, HerZan, JegLor, LirTan, RonTha, SonTag, VeerTa, WinLos. Adventurers: Most Meerians that leave Bandomeer tand to be Scoundrels or Scouts, while those attempting to oust the mining companies on Bandomeer tend to become Nobles. Meerian Species Traits Meerians share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: All Meerians receive a +2 bonus to their Constitution, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Dexterity. Meerians have become hardened due to their living conditions, but their metallic bodies can be slow to move. * Small Size: As Small creatures, Meerians gain a +1 size bonus to their Reflex Defense and a +5 size bonus on Stealth checks. However, their lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of Medium characters. * Speed: Meerians have a base speed of 4 squares. * Toxic Resistance: Growing up on a polluted homeworld has given Meerians resistance to toxic substances. Meerians receive a +5 Species bonus to their Fortitude Defense against Poisons and Toxic Atmospheres. * Automatic Languages: All Meerians can speak, read, and write both Basic and Meerian. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Meerians